Scared Of Me?
by WinterJun09
Summary: Baekhyun telah diikuti oleh seorang stalker selama tujuh tahun, hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa psikopat itu akan mengajaknya untuk bermain-main di rumahnya. Park Chanyeol, mengenalkannya pada rasa takut yang sebenarnya. "Nah, menurutmu, apa itu rasa takut?" CHANBAEK. THRILLER. YAOI.


**Baekhyun telah diikuti oleh seorang stalker selama tujuh tahun, hanya saja tidak ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa psikopat itu akan mengajaknya untuk bermain-main di rumahnya. Park Chanyeol, mengenalkannya pada rasa takut yang sebenarnya. "24 jam, jika kau berhasil membuatku ketakutan dalam 24 jam kedepan, kau bisa pergi dariku-tapi jika kau tidak, maka aku yang akan mencoba membuatmu ketakutan, bagaimana?"**

* * *

**SCARED OF ME**

* * *

Baekhyun bersumpah hidupnya baik-baik saja sebelum ia mulai diikuti oleh seseorang.

Awalnya tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari bahwa terdapat bayangan lain yang mengikuti bayangan miliknya selama ini. Tidak ada yang menyadari, tentang tugas miliknya yang tiba-tiba terselesaikan secara ajaib, lokernya yang penuh dengan bunga warna-warni, kucing manis yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak terlihat seperti kucing liar sama sekali, ataupun jendela kamarnya yang terbuka begitu saja di pagi hari. Baekhyun tidak ingin _paranoid_, tapi semakin lama, hal kecil ini menjadi mengganggu. Ia mulai mendengar sesuatu.

Ia mulai mendengar **seseorang**.

Tapak kaki, yang mengikuti setiap arahnya. Bisikan lirih, yang di dengungkan pada punggungnya. Baekhyun mendengarnya, _setiap hari._

**Ia telah diikuti oleh seseorang selama 7 tahun.**

"Kau harus melapor," Kyungsoo, adik terkecilnya berkata saat ia pulang ke rumah dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi pucat, "Dia adalah _stalker_."

"Entalah.. Apakah polisi akan percaya begitu saja? Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak terkenal sama sekali." Jawabnya, setengah panik karena masih dikejar ketakutan, "Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membuatnya pergi? Semua mulai menyeramkan."

Menyeramkan. Karena Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan wawancara kerjanya yang menyebalkan, manajer di perusahaan kondang itu melecehkannya ketika ia menjawab pertanyaannya dan dia tidak bisa melawan. Umurnya sudah dua puluh lima, ia butuh pekerjaan. _Tidak apa_, pikirnya saat itu. Baekhyun pikir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi semua berubah ketika ia melihat sendiri bagaimana manajernya itu terjun dari lantai teratas di gedung kantornya.

Mereka bilang itu adalah tindakan bunuh diri. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah percaya seperti yang rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ia tahu, orang itu terbunuh karena seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Semua sangat jelas, karena ia menemukan dasi manejernya terbungkus dengan kotak beludru di lokernya tidak lama setelah kejadian.

Kyungsoo menggendikkan bahu, "Coba saja, mungkin mereka akan mengerti jika kau memberikan bukti yang jelas."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, membanting tubuhnya untuk terduduk diri di sofa. Lelaki yang lain menatapnya datar, "Tapi, apa kau yakin kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu pada siapapun?"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mendengus frustasi, "Kyungsoo, aku bahkan hanya memiliki dua teman saat aku masih duduk di sekolah menengah. Sebelum itu aku selalu dikucilkan, kau ingat?"

"Mungkin kau pernah bertingkah menyebalkan dan membuat orang membencimu. Bagaimanapun, tidak mungkin dia mengikutimu tanpa alasan apapun, bukan?" Kyungsoo ikut menghela nafas, "Omong-omong, siapa dua temanmu itu?"

"Ehm, sudah cukup lama. Rasanya aku sudah sedikit lupa." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Hanya penasaran," Ia membalas singkat, mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Mungkin, salah satu di antara mereka adalah orang yang mengikutimu selama ini?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Mendadak ruangan menjadi hampa. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan jendela di hadapannya. Dan ketika ia membawa pandangannya kepada jendela di hadapannya, Baekhyun tercekat akan mata sehitam malam yang menatapnya penuh _damba_.

* * *

…

* * *

Baekhyun menyesap kopi di tangannya, masih terfokus pada komputer di hadapannya. Ia kembali lembur malam ini, sudah malam kedelapan sebenarnya. Meskipun merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo yang sendirian di rumah, Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja. Ia sedang dikelilingi oleh promosi jabatan yang bagus dan bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan apapun untuk mendapat gaji yang lebih besar.

"Oh, sumpah. Banyak sekali yang harus kulakukan." Baekhyun merenggangkan badannya yang kaku. Ia menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri, lantas menoleh pada jam yang terdapat di dinding.

Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh lima.

Baekhyun bergumam acak, kembali pada komputernya kembali. Dua file lagi dan dia akan pulang, pikirnya. Masih sempat untuk mengejar kereta malam, lagipula jika ia mendapatkan promosi itu kali ini, dirinya mungkin bisa lebih santai. Malam semakin larut, jam berdetak lebih keras karena keheningan yang ada di kantornya, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Lebih ke arah tidak menyadari, bahkan ketika sebuah siluet mendekatinya dari jauh.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Baekhyun menghentikan jarinya yang tadinya menulis laporan dengan cepat. Ia mengernyit, bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar sebuah suara tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sudah sangat larut, penjaga kantor bahkan sudah pergi dan memberikannya kunci serep pintu gedung pada jam sembilan. Tidak mungkin ada patroli juga, siapa yang datang?

Tapi suara itu menghilang.

"Halusinasi." Bisiknya, menyakinkan diri sendiri. Baekhyun menggendikkan bahu, kembali mengetik meskipun sekujur tubuhnya mulai merinding. Ia mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh, dirinya yang diikuti dan siapa orang itu. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sekarang ada disini dan akan membunuhnya..?

**Tap.**

Baekhyun terlonjak saat sebuah tangan menapak pada bahunya, lelaki mungil itu bahkan menahan nafasnya. Beberapa detik terlewati masih dengan seseorang yang meletakkan tangannya pada salah satu bahunya di belakang kursinya, tanpa seorangpun yang bicara-hingga ;

"**Baekhyun**!"

Suara riang itu membuatnya terkesiap, seketika ia menghadap ke belakang. Menemukan rekan kerja terdekatnya selama beberapa minggu belakangan, Oh Sehun.

"Kau! Jangan menakuti aku seperti itu lain kali!" Baekhyun mendengus marah, "Kau bisa membunuhku seketika, astaga."

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" Sehun tertawa kecil, "Hanya ada kita sekarang di kantor, siapa yang bisa membunuhmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, "Kau tahu, kadang aku ragu apakah kita benar-benar sedang berdua sekarang."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan dahi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, lupakan. Kurasa aku terlalu kaget sampai melantur." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, mendengus lagi kemudian. Maniknya bergulir pada komputernya yang masih menyala, menampilkan data-data perusahaan yang belum selesai ia kelola.

"Apa kau berencana untuk bergadang untuk itu sepanjang malam?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang setelah dua file lagi." Baekhyun kembali pada datanya, sedangkan Sehun mengambil duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. Ia menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau sangat bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan promosi, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku baru bekerja beberapa minggu. Tiba-tiba namaku ada di daftar promosi, gila. Aku bahkan tidak percaya sampai hari ini kalau aku mendapatkan kesempatan ini." Baekhyun berujar, berapi-api, "Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik di kantor ini."

Mendengarnya, Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Kau sudah bekerja keras."

"Tidak juga. Omong-omong, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Ah, aku sehabis mengurus arsip di bagian pemasaran. Arsipnya berantakan sekali karena _new_ _comer_ di divisiku belum tahu cara menaruhnya dengan rapih." Sehun mendengus, "Sangat lelah."

"Semangat sedikit, mereka pasti akan mengerti jika sudah lebih lama disini."

"Aku harap kau benar. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa seperti dirimu? Kau tahu segalanya biarpun belum ada yang memberitahumu."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, ia terfokus pada data di hadapannya. Hingga mereka terdiam selama waktu yang lama. Sehun bahkan hampir tertidur jika bukan karena Baekhyun yang menggoyangkan bahunya pelan.

"Sehun, ayo bangun."

"Uh, kau sudah selesai?" Sehun mengerang pelan, melirik pada jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Sudah sangat larut. Biar kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu sama sekali. Aku bisa mengambil kereta terakhir, masih ada malam ini."

Sehun menatapnya ragu, "Kau yakin? Sudah pukul dua belas lewat."

"Semua aman, pak." Baekhyun terkekeh geli, "Begini pun aku masih lelaki, oke?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menghubungiku saat kau sudah sampai," Sehun bangkit dari kursinya, merapikan dasinya sedikit, "Ayo, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengikuti rekannya berjalan melewati lorong dan menunggu lift di lantainya. Baekhyun menatap dirinya sendiri pada pantulan pintu besi lift, menertawakan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Ia menoleh pada Sehun dan menemukan lelaki itu terpejam, sepertinya mengantuk sekali. Tidak ingin menganggu, akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik dengan menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Uh, sudah malam sekali," Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam, dan tiba-tiba terkesiap.

Untuk beberapa detik yang sangat cepat, ia dapat melihat sebuah bayangan berada di balik punggungnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Apakah stalker itu mengikutinya sampai ke dalam kantor?

"Sehun, liftnya sudah datang. Ayo kita masuk." Baekhyun berbisik lirih ketika pintu lift perlahan terbuka, "Ayo, Sehun."

Ketika mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift, Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa dia melihat sebuah siluet menjauh dari posisinya.

* * *

…

* * *

Baekhyun masih merasa amat ketakutan. Ia tidak pernah berada pada jarak yang sedekat itu dengan seseorang yang mengikutinya selama ini. Mungkin Kyungsoo benar, ia seharusnya melapor pada polisi. Entah mereka akan percaya atau tidak, entah dia akan dianggap gila atau tidak. Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengeratkan genggamannya pada ring gantung di dalam kereta.

"Hei, kau-Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun terkejut, menoleh ke samping. Ia menemukan seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan hitam tersenyum lebar padanya, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih ; "Kau masih mengingatku? Aku _Chanyeol_!"

"Ehm, Chan-Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengernyit, "Maaf, apa kau bisa lebih spesifik?"

"Ah, maaf. Memang sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu, haha. Aku Park Chanyeol. Teman sebangkumu saat sekolah menengah, ingat? _Kita biasa bermain bersama-sama_!"

".. Aku tidak mengingatmu. Aku hanya punya dua teman saat sekolah menengah, mereka semua perempuan," Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi, "Mungkin kau salah orang?"

"Tidak mungkin, Baekhyun! Kau adalah teman yang paling kusukai _seumur hidup_!" Baekhyun mendengar lelaki itu tertawa keras, "Kau ingat dengan hoodie berwarna abu di lemari atasmu? Itu adalah pemberianku!"

Ia merasakan tulang belakangnya meleleh. Pembicaraan ini terasa semakin ganjil, tapi yang lebih ganjil lagi adalah dirinya yang tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain diam dan mendengarkan lelaki ini melanjutkan pembicaraan ;

"H-Hoodie abu?"

"Ya, ya. Pada saat ulang tahunmu aku memberikannya padamu. Haha, sudah lama sekali, sih. Pantas saja kau lupa," Chanyeol tersenyum, menggaruk telinganya seakan dia merasa malu menjadi yang paling antusias di antara mereka.

"Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak ingat," Baekhyun mencicit kecil, "Aku yakin aku tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan atau sesuatu-aneh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun?"

Chanyeol mengulum senyum di sampingnya. Ia mendekat pada lelaki yang lebih kecil, lantas menunduk agar ia dapat menatap pada manik milik Baekhyun ; "Sayang sekali, ya."

Baekhyun terkekeh canggung, "Maaf."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa." Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh, "Kadang orang tidak dapat mengingat sesuatu dengan baik."

"Ya, kurasa begitu," Baekhyun terkekeh canggung, entah mengapa merasa bersalah karena Chanyeol kini terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, sebelum memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Sebenarnya, seberapa dekat kita dahulu?"

"Ehm, entahlah. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" Chanyeol melempar senyuman miring padanya, "_**Kadang, kita bahkan lebih dekat daripada hembusan nafas**_."

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun tercekat. Walaupun suara itu begitu tenang dan lembut, ia dapat mendengar nada mendamba dari suaranya.

"B-Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau bahkan memberitahuku kalau kau sering diikuti oleh seseorang. Hm, dengan apa orang-orang menyebutnya.. Ah, _stalker_! Kau diikuti oleh seorang _stalker_ sejak tujuh tahun lalu, kan?"

"Oh, iya." Baekhyun tersenyum seadanya, menarik dirinya untuk menjauh dari lelaki itu. Perasaannya memburuk dengan cepat, "Ma-Maaf. Kurasa aku terlalu lelah. Aku akan tidur sebentar."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Tentu. Tidurlah. **Aku akan membangunkanmu ketika stasiunnya sudah dekat**."

Ada yang aneh dengan perkataan lelaki itu, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak mengetahui bagian apa yang membuat perkataan itu menjadi begitu menyeramkan. Bisa jadi karena mereka sedang melewati terowongan yang tidak berujung saat ucapan itu lolos dari bibir si tinggi, membuatnya merasakan sebuah sensasi yang bertolakan dengan apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

_Memangnya.. Aku memberitahu dimana rumahku?_

Baekhyun mengeratkan lagi genggamannya pada ring gantung, mulai memejamkan mata. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah, karena itulah ia melupakan beberapa hal. Selama lelaki itu tidak mengikutinya sampai ke rumah, semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Semua akan baik-baik saja._

Dua jam kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan goncangan kecil di bahu. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Baekhyun, sudah sampai ke stasiun rumahmu!"

"Oh, terima kasih." Baekhyun buru-buru melangkah keluar sebelum pintu tertutup. Ia bahkan lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi tak apa, Chanyeol pasti mengerti kalau ia terlalu lelah malam ini. Baekhyun berjalan cepat, keluar dari stasiun bawah tanah dan secara konstan melirik ke belakang. Tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, "Kau terlalu paranoid, Baekhyun bodoh."

Setelah berjalan selama dua belas menit, ia dapat melihat rumahnya di ujung jalan dengan lampu lantai atas yang menyala. Baekhyun dapat memastikan bahwa itu adalah ulah adiknya, berhubung ia akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas sebentar lagi. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, berniat untuk sampai secepat mungkin. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"**Baekhyun, kenapa kau pergi kesitu**?"

Ia terkejut, nyaris terjatuh. Chanyeol, berdiri dengan senyum lebar di belakangnya, "Maaf, kau terkejut?"

"K-Kenapa kau bisa-"

"Ah, aku lupa bilang ya? Kita sebenarnya tinggal di satu perumahan yang sama."

"A-Apa?"

"Tapi, Baekhyun. Disana bukan rumahmu,"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. Ia mendekat dalam satu langkah lebar dan membekap mulutnya dengan sesuatu ;

"_Ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu yang sebenarnya_."

* * *

…

* * *

Hening dan pening.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Berusaha membuka kedua maniknya di tengah rasa sakit yang ada di kepalanya. Ketika ia berhasil melakukannya, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, memberi kesan seolah-olah pemiliknya ada orang suci.

_Dimana dia sekarang?_

"Oh, kau sudah bangun!"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada lelaki tak asing yang membuka pintu kamar, menatapnya tajam ; "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku-?!"

"Shh, sebentar. Sepertinya aku menggores lenganmu tadi, aku harus mengobatinya dulu." Chanyeol berujar tenang, ia meraih lengan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di samping tubuh akibat darah yang menetes terus-terusan dari luka disana ;

"Kau benar-benar gila," Baekhyun mendesis marah, "Jadi itu kau?! Si gila yang selalu mengikuti dan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki itu sibuk dengan mengurus luka di lengannya dan menutupnya dengan kasa berwarna putih. Kotak medis itu diletakkan dan Baekhyun menemukan lelaki itu menatap padanya, manik hitam kelam itu.

"Ha-Ha. Jawab, brengsek," Baekhyun tertawa paksa, "Kau tahu betapa beratnya hidupku karena dirimu?"

"Kau tahu betapa takutnya aku selama ini, huh?" Tawa paksa itu perlahan berubah menjadi suara yang tercekat, lirih dan perlahan, "Apa kau pikir ini lucu? Mengikuti seseorang seperti maniak selama bertahun-tahun?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban, membuat Baekhyun merasakan emosi yang tertumpuk di hatinya keluar saat itu juga. Ia bangkit dengan terburu-buru dari posisinya yang telentang di atas kasur, meraih kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan oleh Chanyeol ; "Kau pikir ini lucu, huh?!"

Baekhyun mengharapkan sebuah jawaban. Jawaban apapun. Bahkan jika Chanyeol akan mengakui bahwa ia melakukannya karena dirinya terlihat konyol, setidaknya itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Apa yang tidak Baekhyun perkirakan adalah ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu tertawa keras, bahkan hingga ia dapat mendengar gaungan suaranya di sekeliling kamar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, sialan?!" Baekhyun mengerang marah, ia bahkan dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah karena darah yang mulai membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Nyaris ia mengarahkan jarinya untuk benar-benar mencekik leher pria itu namun niatnya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya dan dengan mudah menurunkan keduanya hingga hanya mencapai dadanya.

"Manis," Ia berbisik rendah kemudian, "Aku tidak melakukannya karena kau lucu."

"Kau-"

"Lagipula, semua salahmu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Kau yang melupakanku duluan, dan aku berencana untuk membuatmu selalu mengingatku."

Baekhyun membeku, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak ingat aku, bukan?" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, tapi tidak. Itu tidak lagi hanya sebuah senyuman, namun juga.. Seringai.

"Dan aku mencoba melupakanmu juga, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun menarik dirinya menjauhi lelaki itu, terantuk kaki kasur dan terjatuh. Entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat bahwa perkataan yang akan datang selanjutnya akan menakutinya, oleh karena itu ia beringsut sejauh mungkin ke ujung ruangan.

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya tersenyum, ia meraih sesuatu di nakas sebelum berpaling pada Baekhyun dan melangkah ke arahnya dengan begitu tenang. Seakan ia tidak pernah menculik seseorang, Chanyeol mengurungnya di antara dua lengan. Tersenyum miring ;

"Sekarang, waktunya aku membuatmu ingat."

BLIZT.

Gelap. Selanjutnya adalah gelap.

* * *

….

* * *

Ketika ia terbangun untuk yang kedua kali, mereka sedang berada di ruangan besar dengan banyak ornamen-ornamen kuno.

Tubuhnya diikat ke sebuah kursi. Di hadapannya terdapat kursi serupa, hanya saja lebih tinggi. Park Chanyeol duduk disana, menompang sebuah buku pada lututnya. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin meludah pada wajah pria brengsek itu, namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa mulutnya tertutup sebuah kain.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun," Chanyeol berujar pelan, "Tapi aku sedang melihat foto kita dahulu, sebentar ya."

Baekhyun rasanya ingin tertawa. Foto kita? Apa lelaki itu benar-benar sudah gila? Ingin ia membuka ikatannya dan langsung menghajar lelaki itu, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Nah, selesai."

**Klap**. Buku itu ditutupnya, mengeluarkan bunyi khas yang kencang. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, "Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun mendengus, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah manapun selain kepada manik kelam itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya, ia membuat Baekhyun menatap kepadanya dengan mendonggakkan dagu si mungil ; "Lihat aku."

'_Bajingan sialan._' Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, walaupun ia memilih untuk tidak melawan apapun perkataan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Selama kau tidur tadi, aku memikirkan banyak cara untuk membuatmu ingat tentang kita," Chanyeol meraih dagunya dengan lembut, "Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk membuatmu ingat semuanya, Baekhyun."

"Dahulu, kita sering sekali bermain '_takuti satu sama lain_', Kau ingat?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menemaniku bermain lagi?"

Baekhyun menatapnya nanar, tidak dapat menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Chanyeol merengut, seakan ia kecewa. Lelaki itu kemudian berbalik, melangkah cepat pada jendela besar yang tertutupi gorden di hadapannya. Ia menyibak gorden yang ada dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuatnya dapat melihat gerbang yang tak kalah besar.

"Kalau kau tak suka.. Begini saja, kita ubah judul permainannya." Chanyeol menyeringgai, "Buat aku takut selama 24 jam, jika kau berhasil.. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang pada adikmu."

Baekhyun ingin tertawa pada bangkunya, apa-apaan ini. Mengapa syaratnya begitu mudah? Mungkin karena Chanyeol menyadari kilat bahagia di kedua maniknya, ia mendekat dan membuka ikatan kain di mulutnya ; "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"24 jam, jika kau berhasil membuatku ketakutan dalam 24 jam kedepan, kau bisa pergi dariku-tapi jika kau tidak, maka aku yang akan mencoba membuatmu ketakutan, bagaimana?"

"Sepakat," Baekhyun mendesis, "Itu adalah pekerjaan paling mudah yang pernah kudengar. Tapi, kau tidak boleh mengingkari janjimu. Begitu aku berhasil, kau harus membiarkanku keluar dari tempat sialan ini."

"Tentu, tentu." Chanyeol tertawa senang, "Tapi jika kau gagal, maka giliranku untuk bermain. Jika kau tidak bisa membuatku takut selama jangka waktu itu, maka aku akan mencoba untuk membuatmu takut selama 12 jam."

Baekhyun merasakan tengkuknya mendingin akibat seringai yang lagi-lagi ada di wajah lelaki itu, "D-Dan jika aku-"

"Dan jika aku berhasil menakutimu?" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Kau harus tinggal bersamaku disini, selamanya."

"Kita akan mulai bermain di pukul sepuluh,"

Baekhyun dengan cepat menoleh ke arah jam kuno di dinding, tepat pada pukul sembilan pagi.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bermain denganmu lagi, Baekhyun."

**Permainan dimulai.**

* * *

…

* * *

**10.00 AM**

Baekhyun berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan lelaki itu, "Aku boleh melakukan apapun selama itu membuatmu takut?"

"Yep. Yep." Chanyeol mengangguk riang, "Kau boleh melakukan apapun, menangis, meraung, atau apapun!"

Baekhyun mengusap lengannya, ia mendadak tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Biarpun sebenarnya ini terdengar amat mudah. Ia melirik ke sana kemari, lantas tanpa sengaja ia menemukan sebuah _Home Teather_ di ujung ruangan.

"Ah! Kita pergi kesana," Baekhyun menunjuk televisi di ujung ruangan, "Ayo menonton serial horror."

**_18.00 PM_**

Baekhyun tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol bahkan tidak berjengit sedikitpun dari posisi duduknya.

Ia sudah mencoba berbagai cara hingga rasanya nyaris frustasi. Serial horror dari berbagai negara, bahkan hingga yang paling sadis sekalipun seperti _**Saw**_. Semua sudah diputar berulang kali, hanya untuk mendapat decak kekaguman dari Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar otak, sudah jam enam sore. Hanya tersisa enam belas jam lagi.

"Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol memanggilnya, "Sesungguhnya ini tidak membuatku takut sama sekali. Apakah kau memiliki cara lain?"

Baekhyun menatapanya ketakutan, Chanyeol bahkan masih memaku matanya pada televisi di hadapannya yang menampilkan adegan pe!bunuhan sadis dengan darah di mana-mana. Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani melihatnya lebih lama.

"B-Bagaimana dengan cerita horror?"

**23.00 PM**

".. Jadi, dia pergi ke hutan malam itu sesuai pesan yang ia terima." Baekhyun berkata pelan, melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya begitu antusias.

"Apa? Apa dia akhirnya bertemu dengan psikopat itu?" Chanyeol berseru riang, "Ayo ceritakan padaku bagian menegangkannya!"

".. Ya, dia bertemu dengan seorang yang sedang memakan daging dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Orang itu menoleh dengan pisau ke arahnya dan gadis itu berlari ketakutan," Baekhyun bergetar samar, "Di malam yang gelap, gadis itu dapat melihat bayangan psikopat gila yang mengejarnya di belakang punggung seperti orang kesetanan. Ia berteriak dan begitu ketakutan. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana. Dan ketika ia merasakan sebuah pisau tertancap di punggungnya, ia yakin itu adalah akhir hidupnya-"

"Wah, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Gadis itu jatuh di tanah dan dia tidak berhasil melarikan diri. Tamat."

"Apa? Dia mati secepat itu?" Chanyeol mendengus kecewa, "Kukira akan ada adegan dimana lelaki itu mengguliti tubuhnya?"

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel yang menampilkan web dengan cerita-cerita sadis, "T-Tidak. Kupikir ini sudah cukup menakutkan untukmu..?" Ujarnya penuh harap.

"Tidak sama sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum riang, "Boleh kau tulis komentarku disitu? Kalau aku jadi penulis cerita itu, aku akan menyisipkan bagian dimana dia berlarian dengan kaki yang patah? Pasti akan menyenangkan. Dan sebelum gadis itu terbunuh, kau tahu, akan lebih baik jika si psikopat itu membuatnya lebih cantik dengan menyeret wajahnya di tanah hingga merah."

Wajah yang lebih mungil memucat. Ini adalah respon yang sama setiap kali ia menyelesaikan cerita horror yang ia temukan di internet. Chanyeol selalu membuat akhir yang seribu kali lebih kejam, lebih menyeramkan.

"Hahaha! Itu baru menyenangkan, bukan begitu?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras. Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam, jemarinya bergerak acak di atas ponsel ; nyaris menekan dial telepon darurat hingga secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol merebut ponsel itu kembali.

"Apakah ada cara lain?" Bisiknya dengan _dingin_.

**04.00 AM**

Baekhyun berjalan kalut, air mata sudah membahasi wajahnya. Ia tidak berhasil. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai cara tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak bergetar sedikitpun. Baekhyun memaksakan tungkainya yang lemas untuk berlari ke arah taman, diikuti dengan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum di belakangnya.

"Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu, Baekhyun sayang?" Chanyeol berujar ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di antara rerumputan. Namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, lelaki mungil itu menggunakan jarinya untuk menggali tanah dengan begitu kasar, seperti mulai kehilangan kewarasan. Lalu, ia melihat apa yang dicari muncul dan Baekhyun terkekeh paksa ;

"Ini, lihat ini," Baekhyun menunjukkan padanya puluhan cacing yang menggeliat di telapak tangannya yang penuh tanah, "Kau takut kan, ayo bilang padaku kalau kau ketakutan!"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Sayang, tanganmu kotor-"

"Aku tidak peduli, cepat katakan padaku kalau kau takut sekarang!" Baekhyun meledak dalam isakan, "Ayo katakan! Katakan! Aku ingin pergi! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

Yang lebih tinggi mendesah pelan, "Baby, aku tidak takut dengan semua parasit itu."

"Oh, kau tidak takut? Kau tidak takut? Kalau ini dimasukkan pada makananmu, apakah kau akan ketakutan?" Baekhyun berteriak, kalap. Ia berjalan cepat ke dalam rumah besar itu. Mencari-cari letak dapurnya. Dan begitu ia menemukannya, Baekhyun menaruh seluruh cacing dengan tanahnya ke dalam mangkok besar. Menuang susu dan sereal sebagai pelengkap.

Chanyeol datang beberapa saat kemudian dengan senyum tenang, "Baby, kau yakin ingin membuatku memakan itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut kan?" Baekhyun tertawa paksa, "Sekarang kau takut, bukan?"

Namun lelaki itu hanya tertawa, mendekat dengan tenang ke arah mangkuk sereal dengan cacing yang menggeliat di dalamnya. Ia mengambil sebuah sendok besar dan menyendoknya ;

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakannya,"

Baekhyun tercekat ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan suapan itu ke mulutnya, dengan cepat menepis sendok itu sehingga isinya berceceran di lantai.

"Cukup," Baekhyun berbisik lelah, "Apa-Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau ketakutan?"

**09.57 AM**

Dapur kini penuh dengan darah yang menetes di sana sini. Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya pelaku. Sejak tadi ia terus menggores bagian di seluruh tubuhnya, meski tidak semua goresan itu mengeluarkan darah seperti yang diharapkan. Chanyeol yang duduk di hadapannya menatapnya tenang, sekali-kali mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak menggores bagian yang tidak perlu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar apapun, ia hanya dapat mendengar detak jam di dinding yang seakan mempermalukannya.

"Sudah pukul sepuluh." Chanyeol berujar dingin, "Permainan selesai, kau gagal."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia menjatuhkan diri pada lantai dan dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih tubuhnya yang penuh dengan goresan pisau ; "A-Apa kau sama sekali tidak takut?"

"Tidak," Ungkapnya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bodoh, mengapa harus menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"

"KARENA AKU INGIN PERGI DARI SINI!" Baekhyun membentak, menolak jemari Chanyeol yang ingin menghapus darah dari pipinya, "LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Baekhyun, kita sudah sepakat. Sekarang kau kalah. Itu artinya-"

"-Sekarang adalah giliranku, untuk membuatmu takut."

"**Nah, menurutmu, apa itu rasa takut?**"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Sesungguhnya udah mikirin konsep cerita ini dari lama, hehe. Semoga suka ya. Chapter depan akan ada ke -creepy-an Chanyeol yang terungkap, Let's enjoy!


End file.
